A Forbidden Path: Cloudshine's Struggle
by 1Lona1
Summary: Cloudshine's life is the same as any warrior's, up until she meets Brambleheart.Though she tries to fight it, slowly she falls more and more in love with him and gets caught in an endless web of lies surrounding her relationship. Meanwhile she struggles with keeping the bond with her sister after a tragic kitting, but is it possible for Cloudshine to cope with her double life?


**Ummm, hi people of fanfiction! This is a story I started writing a while ago, and just today I decided to continue it so here it is! Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own warriors!**

* * *

**1**

Cloudshine woke up at moonhigh, to the sound of murmurs outside the warrior's den. She could hear only snippets of their conversation, but she knew that their topic was the gathering that would happen that night.

_This gathering will be interesting,_ she thought.

Since the drought, ThunderClan and ShadowClan have been working together. At the last gathering, ShadowClan and ThunderClan even announced that because there aren't enough warriors in ShadowClan, they will move into the ThunderClan camp.

It was strange for ShadowClan to behave in such a way, but ever since the drought every Clan had been acting unsusual. They were all struggling to survive, and two WindClan elders have already died due to water shortages. Because of the recent deaths Cloudshine was especially worried about her pregnant sister, Dawnflower. She was expecting Cedarpelt's kits and it was unlikely that WindClan would be able to care for more kits.

After a sharp yowl, the cats outside the den stopped murmuring and Cloudshine could hear them departing from their gathering place. Following a long silence the buzzing started again, and Cloudshine decided to join them. Though she was still tired, she jumped to her feet and padded out of the warrior's den and walked over to the group of cats who were going to the gathering.

Out of nowhere Stoneclaw, the WindClan deputy appeared next to Cloudshine.

WindClan's newest deputy was very young, but he was a great warrior, and he was the reason that WindClan had won their most recent battle against RiverClan. He had fought courageously, and saved Foxstar from losing what was possibly his last life. Saying that Stoneclaw was arrogant was and understatement.

" Hi!" Cloudshine greeted Stoneclaw, hiding her dislike in him.

" Hello. Mind if I join you to the gathering?" he asked.

" Um-oh yes! I mean no!" mewed Cloudshine nervously.

When Cloudshine was made a warrior, about two moons ago, Stoneclaw started to act so friendly around her. The deputy confused her a lot with his mood changes, for when she was still an apprentice, Stoneclaw would always to scold her for everything she did. Now all he did was compliment her skills, or wish her better luck if she did something wrong.

" When will we leave?" muttered Cloudshine to herself and rested her tail on the ground.

She was waiting impatiently with her tail swinging side-to-side, when someone stepped on it.

" Ouch!" she yowled out in pain.

" Oops! Sorry!" when Cloudshine turned around, she saw that it was her apprentice Specklepaw, a tiny ginger she-cat with black speckles.

Cloudshine had gotten Specklepaw as her apprentice a few sunrises ago, and even though the apprentice was kind and cheerful, Cloudshine had to admit, she _was _clumsy. The apprentice tripped over, and stepped on everything that came her way_._

" It's fine, but next time be more careful!" snapped Cloudshine, and Specklepaw just looked at her paws.

" Okay." she meekly mewed.

Cloudshine was still grumbling over Specklepaw stepping on her tail when Foxstar signaled that it was time to go.

" Cloudshine?" squeaked Specklepaw, obviously afraid her mentor will snap at her again.

" Yes?" Cloudshine said in a soft voice.

" What do we do at gatherings?" she asked. Cloudshine remembered that this was Specklepaw's first gathering since she was a kit not long ago. At first neither Stoneclaw nor Foxstar wanted Specklepaw to go, but Cloudshine convinced Stoneclaw after she brought him a large hare.

" Well Specklepaw, before the leaders start the gathering we talk to the other Clans for a while, but we _never _give away any Clan secrets. You must never start a fight or get into a fight at a gathering, it's the will of StarClan. Oh, and try not to make friends with anyone, because you could fight them in battle." finished Cloudshine.

" Thats a lot to remember..." murmured Specklepaw.

" Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. Just stay close to the other WindClan apprentices."

When WindClan arrived at the gathering Silentstar's first retort was that they were late. Foxstar ignored his comment and leaped on the branches of the oak tree, then casually started talking to the other three leaders.

Cloudshine lazily licked her paw, and when she noticed her apprentice by her side, shooed her away.

" You can't stick with me trough the whole gathering." meowed Cloudshine to her trembling apprentice. She tried not to be too mean to her, but she wanted Specklepaw to gain some self confidence, and to not have to rely on others to lead her.

" Sorry, I'll go meet some other apprentices." said the shy apprentice and left. Cloudshine felt satisfied when she saw her walk over to Harepaw, who was talking to some RiverClan apprentices, and laughing.

Cloudshine continued to clean her pelt and talk to the warriors around her, until she heard footsteps creeping up on her. She quickly moved aside, and did a rapid turn.

" Hello." said a deep comforting voice. When Cloudshine turned around she saw a handsome brown tom. The tom had magnificent deep blue eyes that sparkled with mischief.

" Hi." said Cloudshine almost falling down.

" I haven't seen you at gatherings that much." said the tom gazing into Cloudshine's eyes.

" I haven't seen you at gatherings at all." said Cloudshine, steadily staring back.

" Really? I've actually been to every gathering since I became an apprentice." the tom said smugly.

" Really? Wow! So then whats your special skill? Hunting? Fighting? Scenting?" asked Cloudshine curiously. In her Clan only the best warriors were allowed at every gathering.

" Hmm. I'm really good at fishing. I'm the best in RiverClan." meowed the tom holding his head high.

" That's interesting. So what's your name?"

" I'm Brambleheart." said the tom.

" I'm Cloudshine of WindClan."

" So, when–" Brambleheart was cut off by Silentstar's yowl. Silentstar stared down each and every cat in the clearing until everyone fell silent.

" Foxstar, and of course all the other leaders! As you know ShadowClan and ThunderClan have united because of the drought. I ask WindClan and RiverClan if they want to join us?" meowed Silentstar.

" WindClan rejects your offer. We don't need you to help us through the drought." growled Foxstar.

" Oh really? You told me that because of the drought you are slower. Isn't this true? If you are slower it's harder to catch rabbits. Am I wrong?" he questioned.

" I already told you." meowed Foxstar simply.

" But if you do change your mind Foxstar–" started the ThunderClan leader.

" I _will _send a patrol. Don't worry, but don't count on it. I can see that you are interested in leading all the Clans, and your offer isn't out of plain friendliness. Am _I _wrong?" asked Foxstar through clenched teeth. Silentstar looked embarrassed and angry.

" I'm just trying to make ThunderClan stronger. That's all. I don't want to rule the forest. You still remember the last cat who tried that. Right?"

" Yes, Silentstar. I remember. We all do."

" Very well. Froststar?" asked Silentstar, turning to the RiverClan leader.

" No." said Froststar sternly.

" Oh, but this drought has been affecting RiverClan even more. Don't you want to join us?"

" My answer is clear." said Froststar with even more hostility. She shifted away from Silentstar.

" I see that we're waisting moonlight." sighed Silentstar.

" Yes, you see it well. WindClan will leave now." growled Foxstar, and without another word he sprung down from the tree and signaled for his Clan to follow.

" Well, I guess I have to go." Cloudshine looked into Brambleheart's eyes, and gave him an apologizing look.

" I'll see you at the next gathering" he mewed.

" Okay." said Cloudshine, " I'll see you." she added in a low voice, even though she knew she will have to miss the next gathering.

As the cats fell behind Foxstar, Cloudshine found her apprentice and Stoneclaw. She walked beside them, but as she got immersed in her thoughts, she got angry. She got angry at the way Brambleheart acted. The way he bragged about going to every gathering, and how conceited he seemed to be. Still, he was just so friendly to Cloudshine.

_Maybe he didn't even notice he was bragging. Maybe he was just stating that, and didn't mean to brag. _

"… I met a RiverClan apprentice! He was kind of annoying, he went on bragging about his mentor all gathering!" exclaimed Specklepaw.

" Was he?" said Cloudshine, though she wasn't really listening.

" Who was it?" asked Stoneclaw curiously.

" His name was Quailpaw."

" I mean the mentor, but I've heard of Quailpaw. I thought he was going to be a medicine cat apprentice." said Stoneclaw.

" I don't think so, but he did mention something about having a brother." said Specklepaw.

" Maybe, but who's his mentor?" asked Stoneclaw.

" It's some kind of Bramble." she said. Cloudshine instantly snapped out of her thoughts.

Stoneclaw scoffed, " Brambleheart. I should've known when you told me about the bragging. He's way too arrogant, and now his apprentice is too. Well, that seems to fit perfectly."

" Don't say that!" blurted out Cloudshine, " I talked with him and he seemed nice."

" Well of course." grumbled Stoneclaw.

What did the deputy mean by that? Cloudshine just couldn't figure it out. After that conversation they stayed quiet the whole way.

As they reached the camp a frantic Whitefire came running towards them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome, and a few reviews would be very much appreciated! :)**


End file.
